1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general computing systems, and more particularly to, various embodiments for effecting data transfer in a rapid, efficient manner with robust error correction capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today with modern technology, large volumes of data are storable on hard disk drives (HDD) and solid state drives (SSD); these drives can exist as a solo entity, or as part of a broader make up within a larger storage environment. In addition, the large amount of data may need to be transferred between storage locations for reasons such as data redundancy, security, and operational efficiency, particularly in enterprise scenarios, but also becoming more of a common occurrence in everyday consumer use.